


Hell v. Heaven

by AnimeVirtuoso



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeVirtuoso/pseuds/AnimeVirtuoso
Summary: Based on this drawing by squishyfaun: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/369295739467202561/383746390511190036/screenshot_hell_vs_heaven.JPGEveryone knows the story of Inkwell Hell and its sinister ruler, the Devil himself. There is always a light to every darkness, however, and Satan's territory is no exception.When the souls heading for Hell increase, how will Inkwell Heaven's leaders confront this situation?~~~~The Devil and King Dice belong to Studio MDMR.Father Cross belongs to squishyfaun (Instagram and Twitter username)Hal the Angel belongs to MagentaSparkles (https://magentasparkles.tumblr.com/)Joshua belongs to Hazuki - Zaki - Ravenlair  (https://zakiravenlair.tumblr.com/)Mic belongs to circateas (http://circateas.tumblr.com/)





	Hell v. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So... this ought to be the first official time I'm writing a fanfic that includes ocs.
> 
> ....And it's the first time I'm writing about other people's ocs. Yep, I'm nervous of how this'll turn out, but I hope to do my best to see this through!
> 
> Also, please check out the people who made the original characters, they're all amazing artists and wonderful people!

"....these numbers can't be right, Joshua." A cross headed figure sat his desk, examining several papers with clear frustration. Before him stood his companion, an incense holder headed man, who was rather conflicted with the situation. The two were dressed in black priest like robes, signifying their status in this part of Inkwell.

"There is a clear decrease in the number of souls planned to arrive in Heaven these past months," the cross sighed. "Are you sure you haven't missed anyone in Inkwell, Joshua?"

"Surely you do not doubt my calculations, do you, Father Cross?" The incense holder, Joshua, sighed in response to his superior. "Unfortunately, everything up to this point is the truth. I would never have the nerve to lie to someone like you, especially about a matter like this."

"Yes, I am aware of this, Joshua..." Father Cross stacked the papers to the side, a displeased expression on his face. "It can only mean someone is tampering with the soul balance of the isles... and it is clear that a certain figure in Inkwell is responsible for this."

 

"Father, surely you don't plan to...?"

 

"If we do not confront the perpetrator about this, there is a guaranteed the whole of Inkwell will suffer under his lies and delusions," Cross calmly explained.

"But Father, confrontation with this... this beast is almost inviting him to take your soul as well," Joshua argued back. "Surely, there must be an alternative to this conflict!"

"The work of the Lord involves us to put our faith before all else, even if we put our lives at stake. It is what the Lord himself wishes of us, his followers." Cross looked at Joshua with a slight glare, his eyes glowing a bright red.

 

"...or did you forget that already, Joshua?" Cross asked coldly.

 

"..." Joshua's sight shifted to the floor, in fear of Cross and in shame of trying to argue against him.

"...I-I apologize, Father. I still have much to learn."

The glow in Cross' eyes faded, and he proceeded to get up from his desk.

 

"Call Hal to come with us," Cross ordered quietly. "We must talk with the Devil at once."


End file.
